moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
|rating = |distributor = 20th Century Fox |release date = May 30, 2012 (Belgium, France & Switzerland) June 8, 2012 (United States) |runtime = 124 minutes |language = English |budget = $120–130 million |gross = $401.9 million}} Prometheus is a science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott. It is set for release on June 8, 2012. Synopsis In the late 21st century, the crew of the spaceship Prometheus explore the advanced civilization of an extraterrestrial race, as part of a mission to uncover the origins of humanity. Prometheus is a science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott and written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof. The story follows the crew of the spaceship Prometheus as they explore an advanced alien civilization in the late 21st century, and although the film was originally conceived as a prequel to Scott's 1979 science fiction horror film Alien, rewrites determined that it would not be directly connected. Lindelof's rewrites of Spaihts' script developed a separate story that precedes the events of Alien, and according to Scott, despite the film sharing "strands of Alien's DNA, so to speak", Prometheus will explore its own mythology and universe. Principal photography began in March 2011, with filming taking place in England, Iceland, and Spain. Prometheus is scheduled for release between May 30 and June 8, 2012 in various regions. Premise The title of the film is an allusion to Prometheus, a Titan of Greek mythology who stole fire from Zeus and gave it to humankind — an act which brought eternal punishment upon him. While actually the name of the humans' spaceship in the story, the name "Prometheus" is used in a greater metaphorical sense. The film will focus on the mythology within the Alien universe. Set in the late-21st century, Prometheus will explore the advanced civilization of an extraterrestrial race responsible for the origins of modern humans on Earth, as well as the background of the alien creature which made its first appearance in the 1979 film. Former commercial director Carl Rinsch had originally signed on May 2009 to direct a prequel film to Alien. Ridley Scott and Tony Scott had decided to function only as producers, with filming to begin in 2009. However, Fox was hesitant about making film without Ridley Scott's direction. In July 2009 it was confirmed Jon Spaihts that Ridley Scott would be returning to direct the Alien prequel. In June 2010 Scott stated during Q&A that the story will be developed and produced as two separate prequel films, and that project was being prepped. In October 2010, it was reported the production had been put on indefinite hold. It was said Scott wanted a $250 million budget along with an R rating, but 20th Century Fox film had gone into production. It has been reported that Natalie Portman and Noomi Rapace are on the short list to star in the film, with Rapace as Scott's favorite, while the studio prefers Portman. Some reports have said that films' released would be delayed until 2013 or 2014. However,more recent reports indicate that the first film will be released on June 8, 2012. Production is slated to begin on March 2011, and the film will reportedly have an R rating. It was also reported that Michael Fassbender was being sought for a role as an android named "David", while Michelle Yeoh was tapped for a role as Meredith Vickers, "a forty something, tough-but-sexy-woman", but that role went to Charlize Theron. There will also be a character referred to only as "Engineer 1" who will be portrayed by a 6'5"actor in entirely CGI. Noomi Rapace is still Scott's choice for the main female lead,"Elizabeth Shaw". However, these title and casting claims were later refuted, and Scott confirmed that only the first film was in development at this time. Development The first drafts of the screenplays were written by newcomer Jon Spaihts; Damon Lindelof is rewriting at least the script of the first prequel. Ridley Scott stated that the story will take place in 2085, approximately three decades prior to the events of the first Alien film, before the birth of Ellen Ripley. The story, which originally went through several drafts, features a female lead character and will present a "Techonologically Feasible" view on the early stages of "Near Faster-Than Light Travel". It will also focus on terraforming and Weyland Industries before its merger with Yutani Corporation. The films will explore the nature and origin of the unknown extraterrestrial race, the Space Jockeys, who only had a brief appearance in the first Alien as the Derelict Spaceship's pilot. Scott stated that the films would be about "Gods"and ... engineers of space" and hinted at the possibility that the Xenomorph (Alien) was designed either as a Biological Weapon or as means to "Clean up" planets. Scott also announced that the original Zeta II Reticuli planetary system will be part of the prequel story, a system famous in reality for being the system home to the alleged alien race "The Greys". Roger Christian art director on the first Alien, speculated that the films will be shot in 3-D, which was eventually corfirmed by Ridley Scott. Since 3-D films need high lighting levels on set, the hallmark atmosphere of the Alien films with darkness and shadows will be added in post-production through grading processes, while the 3-D equipment will be based on post-Avatar technology. Production design has commenced, and Arthur Max is heading a small Pinewood Studios art department, whose task is to deconstruct the first Alien and reverse-design the prequels from the original art and visuals. The Alien itself will be reenvisioned as a progenitor of the received form of the Xenomorph, and Scott reported that he had planned to contact H.R Giger for possible artistic collaboration. Despite rumors that the movie would be released under the title of "Paradise", these rumors were later debunked by 20th Century Fox & Devin Faraci, formerly of CHUD.com. It hasn't yet been hinted if the Predator race itself will be featured, it is unlikely that they'll be featured fully, although a cameo from their race is more than possible. On Friday, December 23, 2011, The first trailer was released for the film. Cast The principal cast members of Prometheus are: *Noomi Rapace as Elizabeth Shaw. Rapace met with Ridley Scott in August 2010 for the film's lead role. Other actresses in talks for the role included Anne Hathaway, Natalie Portman, Gemma Arterton, Carey Mulligan, and Abbie Cornish. In January 2011 Rapace was confirmed for her role as Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, a character she has likened to the Alien franchise's Ellen Ripley. Rapace further described her character as initially a "believer ... in God ... full of hope," but that "things happen and she changes into more of a warrior." *Michael Fassbender as David, an android from Weyland-Yutani corp. Lindelof described his character as an inspiration from Blade Runner, emphasizing on the relationships between androids and human beings: "What does the movie look like from the robot's point of view? If you were to ask him, 'What do you think about all of this? What's going on? What do you think about these humans who are around you?.' Wouldn't it be cool if we found a way for that robot to answer those questions. Fassbender shared that "there are a lot of interesting quirks and niches to him." The actor did not look to Alien for inspiration, but watched Blade Runner and looked towards Olympic diver Greg Louganis, "Louganis was my first inspiration. I figured that I'd sort of base my physicality roughly. *Guy Pearce as Stannison and Peter Weyland, the Chief Executive Officer of Weyland Industries. *Idris Elba as Captain Janek *Logan Marshall-Green as Charlie Holloway, a crewman onboard the Prometheus and Elizabeth's love interest. *Charlize Theron as Meredith Vickers a corporate figurehead. Theron described the character as "a suit who slowly sheds her skin through the film",somewhat of a villain ... who definitely has an agenda". Michelle Yeoh was previously rumored to play the character, described as "a fortysomething, tough-but-sexy woman". Sigourney Weaver downplayed any likeness between her character Ripley and Theron's Vickers: "I’m sure they’re not trying to create a blonde Ripley or anything. (Charlize is) a wonderful actress, she’ll want to do her own thing with it and not be in the shadow of the other one," she commented at the 2011 Marrakech Film Festival. *Kate Dickie as Imora *Darwin Shaw as an Engineer *Matthew Rook as an Elder Engineer. *Benedict Wong as Ravel *Emun Elliot as Chance *Rafe Spall as Milburn *Sean Harris as Fifield *James Payton *Patrick Wilson Critical Reception Prometheus received generally positive reviews from critics with a “Certified Fresh” rating of 73% based on 301 reviews with an average score of 6.95/10. Home media In North America, the DVD and Blu-ray disc versions of the film were listed for pre-order in partnership with Amazon, a week before the film had been released in theaters. A limited number of tickets to the film were offered as a pre-order incentive. The film is scheduled for release on Blu-ray disc and DVD on October 9, 2012. In a June 2012, interview Scott stated that the home release would feature an extended cut of the film featuring an additional 20 minutes of footage and up to 30 minutes of deleted scenes. In June 2012, FX obtained the rights to the film's network premiere. In September, 2012, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment announced that the film would be released on DVD/Blu-ray in two formats, a regular 2-disc package and a 4-disc Collector's Edition, to be released on October 9, 2012. 2-Disc Blu-ray Disc 1: *Theatrical Cut *Commentary by Director/Producer Ridley Scott *Commentary by Writer Jon Spaihts and Writer/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof *The Peter Weyland Files *Deleted and Alternate Scenes that include an Alternate Opening / Ending *Prometheus - Weyland Corp Archive Second Screen App Disc 2: *DVD / Digital Copy 4-Disc Collector's Edition Blu-ray Disc 1: *Theatrical Cut *Commentary by Director/Producer Ridley Scott *Commentary by Writer Jon Spaihts and Writer/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof *The Peter Weyland Files *Deleted and Alternate Scenes that include an Alternate Opening / Ending *Prometheus - Weyland Corp Archive Second Screen App Disc 2: *The Furious Gods: Making Prometheus *Enhancement Pods *Weyland Corp Archive *Pre-Vis *Screen Tests Disc 3: *3D Theatrical Cut of Movie Disc 4: *DVD / Digital Copy Promotional/Behind the Scenes Pictures Empire Magazine.jpg|Noomi on the front cover of Empire Magazine 89104_gal.jpg|David 8 David the Android.jpg|David, the Android Meredith Vickers.jpg|Meredith Vickers Meredith, David, and Elizabeth.jpg|Meredith, David, and Elizabeth 89107_gal.jpg|The Uscss PROMETHEUS 89106_gal.jpg|The RTO1 Transport 89105_gal.jpg|The Med Pod 720i 79197_gal.jpg|Behind the Scenes 85089_gal.jpg|Mr. Scott and Ms. Rapace on set 88680_gal.jpg|Mr. Scott on set 88682_gal.jpg|Sir Ridley does an android impression to inspire Michael Fassbender 88677_gal.jpg|Noomi Rapace on set 88681_gal.jpg|Sir Ridley 88684_gal.jpg|Rafe Spall and Sean Harris spark a hunt for Spall's glasses securedownload (2).jpg|A small poster 88690_gal.jpg|Charlize Theron behind the scenes 90538 gal.jpg|"We Came From Them. They Will Come From Us." securedownload (1).jpg Picture Gallery PROM-002-rgb-jpg_184700.jpg|Elizabeth Shaw 1d0b7c5_logan.jpg|Charlie Holloway normal_cap001.jpg normal_still006.jpg 88683_gal.jpg|Millburn 88688_gal.jpg|Fifield 88689_gal.jpg|Meredith Vickers 88691_gal.jpg|Janek 88692_gal.jpg|Vickers 89505_gal.jpg|Prometheus 89506_gal.jpg 89507_gal.jpg|David amazed 89508_gal.jpg 89509_gal.jpg 89510_gal.jpg 88687_gal.jpg|Fifield 88686_gal.jpg 88685_gal.jpg|From left to right: David, Milburn, Charlie, Elizabeth, and Fifield Prometheus 3.jpg Prometheus 2.jpg Prometheus.jpg Elizabeth Shaw.jpg Shaw.jpg Videos Prometheus - Official Full Trailer 2 - Ridley Scott Alien movie (2012) HD Prometheus Trailer Related Links *Xenopedia (Alien, Predator, etc.) *Feature on the 2012 Moviepedia Film Guide Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:3D films Category:Horror films Category:Prequel films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Horror thriller films Category:Science fiction thriller films Category:Space adventure films Category:2012 films Category:English-language films Category:2012 3D films Category:2012 horror films Category:2010s prequel films Category:2010s science fiction horror films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:American space adventure films Category:Films about ancient astronauts Category:British films Category:British science fiction films Category:Films about death Category:Films about religion Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films set in the 2080s Category:Films set in the 2090s Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in Buckinghamshire Category:Films shot in Highland (council area) Category:Films shot in Iceland Category:Films shot in Jordan Category:Films shot in Surrey Category:Films shot at Ciudad de la Luz Category:IMAX films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Horror adventure films Category:Adventure films Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:Films with screenplays by Damon Lindelof Category:Android (robot) films Category:American zombie films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Religion in science fiction Category:Films with alternate endings Category:Alien (franchise) Category:Films set in 2093 Category:Films set in 2094 Category:Films set on fictional moons Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in 2089 Category:Films produced by Walter Hill Category:Brandywine Productions films Category:Films based on Greco-Roman mythology